


Café

by Nils



Category: Gwendalavir - Pierre Bottero
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nils/pseuds/Nils
Summary: Qui d'autre se retrouve désespérément attaché aux personnages si secondaires qu'ils en deviennent tertiaires de Pierre Bottero?Madame Nicolas?Paul Verran? Personne?C'est le clauchard auquel Ewilan rend la vue.Moi je veux son bonheur.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> Qui d'autre se retrouve désespérément attaché aux personnages si secondaires qu'ils en deviennent tertiaires de Pierre Bottero?  
> Madame Nicolas?  
> Paul Verran? Personne?  
> C'est le clauchard auquel Ewilan rend la vue.  
> Moi je veux son bonheur.

Il avait dit aux deux jeunots qu'il voyait de loin, mais ça lui semblait rétrospectivement un mensonge. Il ne voyait pas ces détails, non. Pas les feuilles individuelles des arbres, pas les lettres des panneaux, pas les visages des enfants criant dans le parc. Il avait oublié que c'était possible. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un jour aussi bien vu. Il pouvait compter chacune des taches de rousseur de l'homme qui marchait devant lui, les traits de ses iris alors qu'il se retournait vers lui en se sentant observé.  
"J'ai pas de monnaie."  
Les paroles sèches tentèrent de s'accrocher à lui, le tirer vers le bas, vers le sol. Mais elles ne pouvaient rien contre lui aujourd'hui; il se sentait indestructible.  
"Moi non plus, quelle coïncidence !"  
Il regarda le dos de l'homme s'éloigner, s'émerveilla au nombre infini de fils constituant sa chemise.  
Il éclata d'un rire joyeux, faisant sursauter des passants, changer de trottoir les plus proches.  
"Je vois !" déclara-t-il à un monde froid.  
Et tant de douleur avait été ôtée de son corps que son dos se déplia, ses bras s'ouvrirent, il virevolta maladroitement en arpentant la route. Il redécouvrait la ville qu'il connaissait si bien comme on découvre l'amour de nouveau.  
Un livre l'attendait sur la table d'un café, n'attendait que lui. Ses jambes ralentirent et il s'en rapprocha avec révérence. Il s'essuya les mains sur son manteau, tentant d'éliminer la poussière incrustée dans ses empreintes. Puis il prit le bouquin doucement, l'ouvrit sur la première page, comme il faut. Son dos se croisant de nouveau comme pour protéger le livre du monde, le cacher. Il commença à lire.  
Le grain de la feuille n'échappa pas à son nouveau regard.  
'J'aimerais d'abord vous assurer que rien de ce qui arrive dans ce livre n'est de ma faute.'  
Sa nouvelle perte de vue le l’inquiéta pas, les larmes brûlantes et soudainement abondantes perlant de ses yeux. Il voyait. Lisait, de nouveau, enfin.  
Il éloigna soigneusement le livre de son visage pour ne pas le mouiller.  
Une voix vint le sortir de son petit monde.  
" Je ne pensais pas ce livre aussi émouvant."  
Un homme s'était rapproché de la table. Paul pouvait compter les cheveux blancs à ses tempes, contrastant fort avec le reste de sa chevelure noire. Il avait un commencement de joyeuses rides aux coins des yeux.  
Il s'assit à la table, déposant une tasse sentant fort le café.  
Paul rapprocha le livre de son torse. S'il courrait maintenant, il pourrait probablement le garder. Mais l'inconnu ne tenta pas de reprendre son bien. Il répondit enfin:  
"C'est qu'il faut se laisser émouvoir de temps en temps."  
L'inconnu le regardait, yeux profondément bleus.  
"C'est bien ce que je fais maintenant. Que diriez-vous de vous asseoir ? Lire, comme ça, debout, ça ne doit pas être agréable."  
Paul hésita, regardant autour de lui. Mais non, c'est bien lui, avec sa poussière et ses joues mouillées, qui était invité.  
"Je vois que vous avez bon goût."  
Paul s'affala sur la chaise face à lui. L'inconnu sourit.  
"Café ?"


End file.
